HardyHarHar
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: One-shot  will probably become a series . So I came across some funny jokes...and decided to write random one-shots about them, using the PJO characters! Yay! First joke: "Boys are like lava lamps-fun to watch, but not too bright." Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO...*sniffle***

**I IS BACK PEOPLE! *cue the applause* Yeah...it's been a...while... SO SORRY! A brief explanation for why I have mysteriously been non-existent on FanFiction for the past, er, three months...**

**Random person: So, Elyse a.k.a. Sweetly Blissful, why haven't you been on FanFiction in, like, forever?**

**Me: Well, um, it's a long story...**

**Random person: There you have it, folks! The real reason behind this disappearance!**

**Yeah, so this story is just to clear my mind, get me back into the writing swing...enjoy!**

_Boys are like lava lamps-fun to watch, but not too bright._

Annabeth watched the creases in Percy's fore head deepen as he concentrated on the task in front of him and sighed. How long would it take to finish one simple assignment?

She resumed typing on her laptop, taking peaks at her boyfriend every few minutes or so. It was a Tuesday night, school had started just a few weeks ago, and Percy had piles and piles of homework to complete. Annabeth, being the caring (and slightly smarter) girl she was, agreed to help Percy. It had been almost an hour since they had started, and every minute that ticked by, Annabeth was starting to get really ticked off.

She knew that most demigods struggled in school, because of their dyslexia and ADHD. She, however, did pretty decently in school, being a daughter of Athena and all. Her intellect helped her maintain an A average in almost every subject.

But Percy was a different case. In almost every subject, he had a poor average, ranging from C's to F's. Of course, he could care less.

Percy grunted as the sharp tip of his pencil snapped yet again. Annabeth giggled as he got up to sharpen it, peering over at what he had completed in the last ten minutes. A blank page was sitting on his desk, eraser shavings lying everywhere. She sighed. Really, Percy? That's it?

She looked at him, eyebrows raised, with her well-known, are-you-kidding-me? look. Percy gazed up from the sharpener and shrugged, as if to say it was an improvement and what did she expect?

She sighed, shaking her head, and went back to punching buttons on her keyboard. Percy sat back down at his desk and continued working, concentrating harder than ever, only to lose it the moment his pencil snapped, again and again and again...

He was quite fun to watch at times like these, Annabeth noticed. The way his eyebrows scrunched together, the imaginary steam that seemed to rise out of his ears from frustration, and the funny little grunts he made every once in a while.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only around fifteen minutes, Percy looked up from his paper and grinned, slamming his pencil down on his desk for added drama.

Annabeth yawned. "Are you done?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Great," She said, shifting her weight to see what he had accomplished. "Because I could really go for-Percy!"

He frowned. "What?"

Annabeth smacked her hand against her forehead. "Really? That's all you got done?"

Percy looked at his work again. "Oh...oops."

He was working on an English assignment due for the next day. It was a simple assignment that, Annabeth thought, took little to no effort.

But the lined piece of paper was blank, except for one thing so very neatly and carefully written on the top: Percy Jackson.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth teased. "I can't believe you spent that long just writing your name!"

"My pencil kept snapping," Percy mumbled, as his cheeks started to turn red.

Annabeth punched him playfully in the arm. "Why don't we go take a breather? Get a snack or something." She said, laughing.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, before my head explodes!"

"Right. Because that was some serious mental concentration you had going there." Annabeth joked. She stood up from her chair, grabbing her bag and stuffing her laptop into it. "Let's go, but you _will_ get this done tonight."

Percy nodded sincerely, which made Annabeth a little skeptical. But she soon forgot about it as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they left his house.

Little did she know that Percy had a different plan in mind. One that meant a certain Wise girl completing the assignment _for _him...

**Yes, I know, short. But I just needed to get something down. If you do like my randomness, however, I will continue it. Just some short one-shots, based on jokes I've found and laughed upon. SO REVIEW! **

**Oh, and a shout-out to Eleos (my awesome friend who you should definitely check out her stories) for inspiring me! Well, she didn't exactly do anything, but I got the joke (which led to the idea) off of her profile so I must give her some credit! You rock!**

**P.S. Let me know in a review if you agree/like this joke or not! I take all opinions!**


End file.
